Candy
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Cindy, Starego Candy'ego, Cienistego Candy'ego lub jego koszmarnej wersji? Candy to główny i tytułowy bohater gry. Stał się nawet jej ikoną, chociaż nie do końca się z niej wywodzi. Wygląd Candy to animatronik reprezentujący kota o typowym w Five Nights at Candy's modelu składającego się z dwóch nóg, rąk, tułowia i uszu. Zaskakująco przypomina Cindy, a wręcz jest jej męską wersją. Obydwaj mają identyczny model i typowo kocie uszy, a pysk kształtem też przypomina ten, który ma Cindy i również posiada piegi, które go do niej upodabniają, tym bardziej, że nie ma trzeciego piegowatego animatronika. Wszakże muszka tu został zmieniony na krawat i w dodatku na czerwony. Nie licząc tego, jeszcze policzki są również w tym samym kolorze, ale jego kostium jest niebieski. Mimo przeciwstawnej kolorystyki do Cindy to co było białe to takie pozostało. Z powodu grubszej tali i dominującego koloru wygląda bardziej męsko, co upodabnia go do Toy Freddy'ego z Five Nights at Freddy's 2 podobnie, jak on jest głównym bohaterem gry, reprezentuje grubego i ma rumieńce, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego nie widać u Candy'ego czarnej muszki i jego oczy są brązowe, w przeciwieństwie do FNaF'owego odpowiedniczka, który miał niebieskie. Gdy się przypatrzy jego stopą w zakładce "extra" to widać, że jest trzy palczasta, wszakże na dłoniach ma po cztery palce. Postać ma uzębienie, lecz tylko w dolnej szczęce podczas, gdy górna jest pusta. Chociaż posiada dwa kły to one wyrastają z pyska i znajdują się poza jamą ustną, co jest nietypowe, a nawet możliwe, że niecelowo zamierzone. Co ciekawe nie ma wąsów, chociaż jest to często kojarzone z kotami. Jeśli jest w lokacji, którą monitoruje kamera w trybie nocnym to jego oczy pozostaną widoczne w przeciwieństwie do reszty ciała. Zachowanie W dzień, Candy jest ikoną restauracji i głównym animatronikiem. Natomiast w nocy, ożywa i stara dopaść nocnego stróża, lecz nie wiadomo czy chce go wpakować w jakiś kostium, jak to było w oryginalnej grze. Jest jednym z aktywniejszych animatroników i wraz z Cindy uaktywnia się najwcześniej, ponieważ już w nocy 1 i stara się dostać do lewego lub prawego wejścia. Ma trzy trasy, które są wybierane losowo. *Pierwszą trasę zaczyna w CAM 01 na scenie, gdzie stoi wraz z Cindy, później wychodzi i pojawia się w CAM 02 , następnie przeskakuje na CAM 09 i idzie kolejno: CAM 08 , CAM 07 i CAM 06 , by ostatecznie pojawić się w lewym wyjściu, a jeśli nie zatrzymają go drzwi wtargnie do pokoju, wykona Jumpscare i zakończy grę. *Druga trasa - Też zaczyna w CAM 01 na scenie z Cindy, potem wchodzi do CAM 02 , CAM 03 , CAM 05 , po czym wraca do CAM 03 , przechodzi przez CAM 04 i staje w prawym wejściu, gdzie zachowuje się, jak w lewym. *W trzeciej trasie znów zaczyna w CAM 01 , a potem przechodzi przez te lokacje, by na końcu pojawić się w prawym wejściu: CAM 02 , 09 , 08 , 05 , 03 i ostatecznie CAM 04. Candy również zaatakuje, jeśli skończy się energia podobnie, jak Freddy z pierwszej części Five Nights at Freddy's. Może również zablokować drzwi, gdy grający za późno zareaguje. Porady *Oczy Candy'ego są jego słabością dlatego, że są widoczne nawet jeśli kamery są wyłączone i go ujawniają. **Podobnie jest w wejściu, nie można je rozświetlić, jak we FNaF1, lecz możliwe jest ustalenie na 100% czy Candy jest w wejściu, czy nie. Oczy będą jego jedyną widoczną częścią ciała. **Jeżeli Candy jest przed drzwiami może je zablokować, więc trzeba szybko reagować. Ciekawostki *Candy jest jedyną postacią, która nie została wymyślona przez Eamila Macko. Plotki o animatroniku-kocie pojawiły się we FNaF2. 25 grudnia 2014 roku w Fanowskiej grze - "The Return to Freddy's" pojawiła się podobna postać kota, lecz o nazwie "Sugar the Cat", ten animatronik znacznie "odbiegał" od znanego nam Candy'ego, który pojawił się wraz z innymi animatronikami w lipcu 2015, wraz z datą wydania gry. *Candy ma swoją żeńską odpowiedniczke - Cindy. *Candy w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza "Cukierek", co może sugerować, że według dzieci lub nawet twórcy gry był "słodki". *Jego FNaF'owym odpowiednikiem jest Freddy lub Toy Freddy. *W trailerze widzimy go w telewizorze. W grze już nie mamy takiej możliwości. **Może to oznaczać, że restauracja, była bardzo popularna skoro powstała kreskówka z Candy'm lub na odwrót. *Kliknięcie na nos plakatu Candy'ego w biurze sprawi, że wyda dźwięk klaksonu o nieco niższym brzmieniu niż nos Cindy. *W ekranie końcowym po 6 nocy można ledwo zobaczyć odbicie Candy'ego. *Podczas jego jumpscara, kiedy skończy się energia, macha głową jakby chciał powiedzieć nie. *Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który może nas zabić podczas Custom Night mając AI na 0 (wyczerpanie energii). *Stojąc w Sali Głównej 3 uniemożliwia Blankowi stłuczenie szyby, nawet jeżeli ten już się szykuje do biegu. *Candy jest troszkę podobny do Toma z kreskówki ,,Tom i Jerry", ponieważ ma pyszczek i kształt uszu, które troszeczkę kojarzą się z Tomem .Oraz jest troszeczkę granatowego koloru jak Tom w innych generacjach jego kreskówki. *Candy posiada mikrofon. Jednak pojawia się z nim tylko na plakatach i końcowym teaserze. *Po podświetleniu teasera z Candy'm można zauważyć zapis liczb (jest to kod biniarny). Po rozszyfrowaniu wychodzi skrót: FNAC (Five nights at Candy's). *Candy nie patrzy na nas ,tylko na Scenie Głównej ,Kulisach 1 i Holu Wejściowym . Galeria Candy i Cindy w CAM 01.png|Candy i Cindy w CAM 01 Candy w CAM 01.jpeg|Candy w CAM 01 Candy w CAM 02.png|Candy w CAM 02 Candy w CAM 03.png|Candy w CAM 03 Candy w CAM 04.png|Candy w CAM 04 Candy w CAM 05.png|Candy w CAM 05 Candy w CAM 06.png|Candy w CAM 06 Candy w CAM 07.png|Candy w CAM 07 Candy w CAM 08.png|Candy w CAM 08 CAM 09 Candy.png|Candy w CAM 09 Candy na teaserze.png|Candy na teaserze Pluszak Candy'ego.png|Pluszak Candy'ego Odbicie Candy'ego.jpg|W ekranie końcowym po 6 nocy można ledwie, co zobaczyć odbicie Candy'ego Odbicie 12.jpg|Odbicie Candy'ego (Uwaga! Przybliżono i zwiększono kontrast!) Candy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Candy'ego w przypadku skończenia się energii Candy_Jumpscare_2.gif|Jumpscare Candy'ego, jeśli dostanie się do biura przez prawe wejście Candy_Jumpscare_3.gif|Jumpscare Candy'ego, jeśli dostanie się przez lewe wejście do biura Candy w menu 1.png|Candy w menu głównym Candy w menu.png|Candy w menu głównym bez oczu Candy w menu 2.png|Candy w menu głównym bez oczu zwrócony w stronę gracza Candy w TV.png|Candy w telewizorze na trailerze Candyextra.png|Candy w zakładce extra Pns4n3.png|Candy i Cindy patrzą na kamerę Pns4n1.png|Candy i Cindy w cut-scence fnac candy.png|Candy na teaserze (podświetlony) Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Przeciwnicy przychodzący z obu stron Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nowe Animatroniki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Candy Candy Kategoria:FNAC2